This invention relates to locking devices for releasably retaining one or more elongated flexible elements against longitudinal movement in a predetermined direction. The invention will be described primarily as applied to a device in which the retained element is a cord or pair of cords or cord ends, though it is to be understood that the invention in its broadest aspects is applicable to other types of flexible elements.
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 136,406 filed Apr. 1, 1980 on "Device for Gripping an Elongated Flexible Element" discloses a locking device in which a gripping action on a belt or other elongated flexible element is attained by provision of a swinging locking assembly consisting of two parts which swing together relative to another member and which also are free for limited pivotal movement relative to one another in a final take-up or clamping action. A first of the parts of the swinging assembly may be considered as an actuating member which is manually operable pivotally between released and active positions, while the second of the two parts may be receivable about a portion of the actuating member in a manner causing the second part to move pivotally with the actuating member but giving it also the desired freedom for relative pivotal movement. Swinging movement of the actuating member then brings two clamping surfaces relatively toward one another to initially clamp the elongated flexible element against relative longitudinal movement, and further pivotal movement of the second part of the assembly relative to the actuating member tightens the gripping action.
A prior art locking device which has been in use for a number of years for retaining two cords or cord ends against longitudinal movement includes two metal parts which swing relative to one another between active cord gripping and released positions, with one of the parts having a loop projecting through a slit in the other part in the active locking condition for reception of the padlock, and with the two parts being cammed relative to one another to grip cords therebetween.